dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bay Harbor Butcher 18
Bay Harbor Butcher 18 refers to a set of deceased characters in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. There are victims of Dexter Morgan. Discovery Scuba divers find eighteen dismembered bodies off the coast of Miami. After they are recovered, the bodies are examined in a field morgue. DNA analysis identifies all eighteen as murderers who had slipped through the law. The unknown killer (Dexter Morgan) is dubbed The Bay Harbor Butcher and, unknown to law enforcement, he has killed more than these eighteen victims. Bay Harbor Butcher 18 Actually, there are 20 named victims who have their body parts displayed or mentioned. # Anthony Rodrigo # Berry Cooper # Carlos Gutierrez # Chad Carpenter # Dylan Maddock # George Hoss # Herbert Washington # Jacob Wilson # Jeff Linder # Jerry Voltic # Joseph Cepeda # Kevin Mott # Marcus White # Olman Estavez # Oscar Sota # Renzo Sandoval # Rick Jensen # Robert Thatcher # Sean Dibberman # Shannon Reynolds Dialog About Bodies '''Dexter': "Are you hoping they'll talk to you?" Lundy: "The one's with heads anyway. They always speak, eventually. Just gotta ask the right question." Dexter: "Which is?" Lundy: "Why were they chosen?" Dexter: "You looking for a pattern?" Lundy: "One doesn't kill this many people in this careful, methodical way without a reason. Some ... twisted set of principles." Dexter: "They would have to be twisted, wouldn't they?" Lundy: "The worst killers in history are usually the one's who think the murders were somehow ... just. Even deserved. Leaders have slaughtered whole populations for the same warped reason." Dexter: "But there's never any justification for killing." Lundy: "No. Well, one, of course. To save an innocent life. Dexter: "To save an innocent life." Possible Continuity Error * "Morning Comes" While on suspension, James Doakes returns to Miami Metro Homicide to be interviewed by Frank Lundy. He is questioned about his past cases that involved victims of The Bay Harbor Butcher. Lundy mentions the Smith case, which was thrown out on inadmissible evidence. Lundy also brings up Orozco, who skipped bail and was never seen again. When Lundy says that Anthony Rodrigo was not convicted due to sloppy blood work, Doakes realizes Dexter is involved, becomes angry and walks out, refusing to talk further. Blood Slides Later in the investigation, Dexter's trophy box containing forty-six blood slides is found by the FBI in the trunk of James Doakes' car. All eighteen of the victims listed above are matched by DNA to eighteen of the blood slides. The other twenty-eight slides are matched to missing felons. Identifying the Bodies The following episodes contain scenes, either of the field morgue or in presentations, that identify the dismembered bodies. * "See-Through" * "That Night, a Forest Grew" * "Morning Comes" * "There's Something About Harry" Related Pages * Slice of Life * Dexter's Kill List * Blood Slide Boxes * Dexter's modus operandi * Bay Harbor Butcher Case * Underwater Graveyard Gallery Bay Harbor Butcher 18.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Bay Harbor Butcher 18 Category:Bay Harbor Butcher Evidence Category:Killed at close range Category:Killed by Dexter Category:Blood Slide Box 1 Category:Murder Victims Category:Indexter